Three magical fairies
by Hida Ishida Ikari's Angels
Summary: Title..nothing to do with the story...it's a futuristic fic involving us, shinji, cody, and matt..it involves time travel..and well..it's kinda wierd but...good! It's our first fic and we REALLY appreciate your opinions!written by Lilian Takaishi, Melissa


It was September 2006

Authors Note: this is a crossover of a few anime tho only with the characters sooo….. WE DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, or EVANGELION and we do not intend to make any money off it….tho that would be nice……. This is the product of wishful thinking and imaginations at work in french class(which is where we usually write fics). Don't be too harsh, this is just our first fic put together as a group and it took a long time to write! This fic is also now a way for Melis to cope with the ending of Digimon. ( since she would love to wring her hands around sora's neck ^_^)and joss's and lil's way to cope with a boring school with boring guys and horrible and I mean HORRIBLE French teachers ^_^ anywase……..read and enjoy! J

Ch. 1 The day it all went wrong…..

It was September 2006. The start of our second year of university had began. Jocelyn, Melissa, and their guys, Shinji and Matt respectively, and I were all at MIT. Unfortunately, Cody and I were separated, he went to Harvard and I went to MIT.

Last year, we settled our parting by meeting more. (Harvard and MIT are pretty close together.)

I sat in our four room residence. Melissa and Jocelyn share it with me. We were lucky not to get a third party.

A soft knock sounded on the door.

I opened it to see a sleek figure. His tight turtleneck hinted his figure, his khaki's matched him perfectly. His brown hair was tossed on his forehead. His deep brown eyes stared into mine.

"Hi Cody." I said, slipping my arms around his waist.

"Hey baby…" He bent his head so that it leveled with mine and placed his arms around me. He delivered a kiss and said,

"Ready for our date?"

***

I walked down the halls of the university coming back from my last class of the day. Physics, an incredibly boring class with an incredibly boring professor and an incredible amount of homework. If I went down to the library now to study and skipped dinner, I'd be done by…one thirty in the morning.

I entered the library and looked around for a quiet place to study. I spotted Matt, sitting at a corner table by himself, his face behind a book for anatomy. I headed over to the table and dropped my books with a thud. He looked up, startled.

"Oh. It's you!" he said glancing up. "Hi!"

"Hi," I greeted, sitting down.

"Let me guess" he said, "Upcoming test?"

"Yeah, on physics," I sighed. "I should've gone to medical school…"

"Oh come on, Melis," laughed Matt. "We're going intothe same business! You were the one who got me interested in the space sciences in the first place."

"I suppose," I yawned, bored already.

I looked at my book to begin the cramming. In fifteen minutes I could feel fatigue settling in. I rested my head on top of the book and closed my eyes.

***

"Ahh! I'm late!" I panted as I ran through the entire campus to reach the library.

"Hey Joss!" some friends shouted as I rushed past, "Late!" I called back.

I continued to run till I came face to face with a gigantic sign that read, "MASSACHUSETTES INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY NATIONAL LIBRARY".

_Phew I made it I thought as I checked my watch and ran into the dead silent library._

I stood there gasping and panting and I looked around the front foyer._ Where is he? I thought as I checked the different people._

"He better not have cancelled last minute!" I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly, I felt two warm arms slip their way around my waist. I leaned back into the manly chest and smelt a familiar cologne.

I turned around. "Hey Shinji!" I cried, happy to see him come.

"Hey! So are we late for our date or what? Melissa and Matt are probably dying of boredom just waiting for us!" he laughed

"This is only a library and I'm sure Melissa and Matt would never be bored while their together!" I winked at him, and he smiled and nodded understandingly.

We both walked into the library arm in arm and looked around for sight of the two best friends.

"There they are!" I cried happily.

"Looks like you were wrong Jocelyn!" Shinji whispered in my ear.

I looked again and saw that Matt was staring out blankly out a window and Melissa had her head face down in the book she had open, a soft snore erupted from her mouth.

"Melissa?" I asked nudging her shoulder. "Melissa! Wake up!" I said softly so as not to disturb the entire library.

"Let me do it!" said Matt coming to stand beside Melissa.

"Wake up sleepy head! We're going to have a study party tonight! Remember?" Melissa rolled over slightly and hit her head on the wall.

"Oww!" she yelled quickly jumping up.

"Ohh… it's you… hey Joss, hey Shinji!" she greeted warmly with dark circles under her eyes.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah we're coming!" replied Matt.

We walked out of the library. Shinji and I were arm in arm and Matt leading groggy Melissa where to go since she was still half asleep.

We reached our dorm, and went up the stairs to our apartment.

***

I followed Matt towards my apartment, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. We entered the room and I threw my books on my bed and entered the kitchen area to give myself a caffeine boost.

"I'm putting on some coffee, anyone else want some?" I offered.

"Sure!" Jocelyn, Matt and Shinji said.

Authors note: this was written by 

I walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. I went through thecupboards and managed to find four clean mugs. I really had to do the dishes…

I poured the coffee and walked back to where the others were sitting. Jocelyn and Shinji had their books spread out on the table. Matt was sprawled out on one of the beds with his face buried once again behind his anatomy book.

"So who's got what?" I asked.

"Philosophical studies." Shinji sighed.

"I've got a test on- is it cold in here or is it just me?" Jocelyn said.

"You've got a test on what?" asked Matt.

"Well yeah I suppose it is kinda cool in here," I shrugged. "Odd though I don't recall opening a window."

"And something's burning in the kitchen!" Shinji exclaimed.

I turned around. "But I wasn't cooking anything…"

Indeed their was something smoking. Thin wisps of smoke or mist were drifting from the kitchen area and spreading our around in our room. I looked over to Matt and shrugged. The room was getting foggier, I could barely see my hand in front of my face. The next thing I could see was odd. I wasn't in my apartment anymore.

Well….that's the first chapter ^_^hope you enjoyed……please read&review….the second chapter will be posted depending on how many reviews we get soooo……REVIEW! ^_^


End file.
